Obsession
by Charlie Grayson
Summary: Poison Ivy has decided to get a sidekick after being defeated by the Dynamic Duo. But when the perfect sidekick appears, Ivy has to promise some pretty big fees just to get her to go along with the plan. Will it backfire? Bad summary. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this idea from GGCharms! It is not mine, I am so not that good at thinking of stuff. (:**

**But any who, it will have a few chapters, I think. I don't know yet, but I do know it won't be a one-shot. **

**Please review! I really love it when I come home and I have an email from about a review. It literally makes my day, and I do a real life happy dance. People think I'm crazy. But yeah, please tell me what I could improve on, like character personalities. I know I tend to be kind of off on those, but I really try. **

**Oh my god. I'm rambling. On with the story! Please enjoy! **

Looking down, his sapphire eyes widened behind the domino mask. But he had to remain calm. He could handle this. He had done it dozens of times before. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look anymore. But he must be ready when the perfect moment arrived, so he reopened them.

He saw Batman, unconscious, wrapped tightly in vines. His skin was pale beneath the cowl, his head hanging limp behind his body. A small groan of pain escaped his lips.

"Quiet, Batsy!" Poison Ivy shouted. A vine slowly twisted its way around his throat. Robin watched in horror as it tightened and Batman started coughing. He pulled out a bird-a-rang, knowing the moment was near.

Laughing, Ivy turned away. This was his chance. With practiced precision and aim, Robin tossed the bird-a-rang and watched it neatly slice through the vines. Batman fell to the floor, groaning again.

Robin jumped from the rafters, by his mentor's side within seconds. He lightly shook Batman's shoulder, saying his name, anything. He didn't want to face Ivy alone.

But he was going to have to, he realized as vines slowly crawled around his feet. He skillfully jumped, flipping through the air to face Ivy. He stood, ready to fight, between her and the unconscious bat.

"I'm getting tired of you, Boy Blunder. Fortunately, so are my plants." Suddenly, a small army of mini plant creatures came running at him from all directions. He leaped into the air, tossing bird-a-rangs at them. The little blades lodged deep into the bark on each little plant. He perched again in the rafters, waiting.

"Scared?" Ivy called to the darkness, attempting to mock him. "Your little toys aren't very helpful against my-," her words were cut off by the small explosion of every little plant she'd sent his way. As flames danced on the dying plants, other leaves and vines caught fire, sending smoke up to the rafters. Coughing, Robin jumped down, again between Ivy and his mentor.

He couldn't hold back his signature cackle at the priceless look of defeat on Ivy's face. "What's the matter, Ivy? Are my little toys too much for your babies?" he laughed.

"You will suffer for this! You murderer!" she screamed. Taking one last glance at the boy, then at the flames, she turned and bolted out of the flaming building. Robin would've gone after her, but he had to save Batman.

**Poison Ivy's PoV**

She sprinted through the dark, until she was sure Boy Blunder hadn't followed her. Then she slowed to a walk, dramatically stomping her feet across the street. She finally stopped in the center of Gotham Park.

"Why can't I ever beat them?" she asking, knowing no one was there to answer her. "What do they have that I don't?" she stopped at a concrete fountain, collapsing on the concrete surrounding it.

"I was so close, too! I had him!" she clenched her fists, remembering Batman struggling and choking. "Then _he_ showed up."

"Maybe you should take a hint." Ivy jumped up at the sound of a new voice. She turned to see a dark figure jump out of a nearby tree. She casually strolled out of the shadows, her black hair and tanned legs the only visible part of her. She wore a green kimono and a light cat mask. "You know, join the trend." Although Ivy couldn't see her smile, she knew what went on behind the mask.

"What do you mean? And why the hell should I listen to you?" Ivy said, almost infuriated. Who was this girl? She looked more like a hero than someone who would want to help Poison Ivy. She was probably on that stupid Mini Justice League. _Young Justice._ The words hurt, even mentally.

"Well it you don't want to know why you continuously fail," she paused, letting the stinging truth of her words sink in. "Then I'll be on my way." She turned to leave, pulling out a sai and playing with it.

"Wait!" Poison Ivy shouted. "What are you getting at?"

"Think about it. You had Batman, dying in the palm of your hand. He would have been begging for mercy." The girl said, coming dangerously close to Ivy with her sai. "And then…?"

"Bird boy showed up. What's your point?"

"The sidekick." The girl slapped her palm to her forehead, as if Ivy was stupid for not seeing it. "Without him, Batman would be dead right now and you'd be the Queen of Gotham."

"So, I should get a sidekick?" Ivy said, thoughtfully looking this girl up and down. "Like who? You?" she nearly choked on her own sarcasm. Or maybe that was the small dagger that was held to her throat within seconds of the words leaving her lips.

"Don't push your luck, garden girl." She slipped a small piece of paper into Ivy's trembling hand. "Go here. You'll find your sidekick."

**So? Was it totally awesome? Or did it suck? Tell me with your reviews that I seem to love so much. You can do it! I have faith in you! **

**Anyway, I have the rest of the chapters mentally figured out. It depends on your opinions on when and whether or not I'll update. So review. Tell me what you think. **

**OH! I almost forgot! For my birthday last week, I got Young Justice! Just kidding. Even on my birthday that's impossible. It'd be the coolest present ever though right? I do not own Young Justice or Justice League or the characters mentioned in this story.**

**OUCH! Typing the truth hurt a little. ): **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it's been a while to update, but in my defense I didn't get very many reviews. **

**And by the way, did everyone see the new episode of invasion yesterday? I hate to say it but I didn't like it. I was just getting my head wrapped around the last season's time period, let alone five years into the future! **

**I really hope the whole season's not like that, but something tells me it's going to be. I have a hunch and it makes me sad. **

**However, I did really like the appearance of Nightwing and Batgirl. They almost make up for it. And Tim Drake as Robin? He is my second favorite. Right behind Dick Grayson of course. **

**I always seem to ramble don't I? Anyway, please review. Thanks if you did review, I appreciate it :) Your comments make me smile. **

**And, as always, I do not own any of the characters in this story. It belongs to DC and Warner Bros. blah blah blah. **

"Dude, you should have seen the look on her face!" Robin exclaimed to Wally as they rummaged through the kitchen. "She was like, 'You murderer!' It was priceless!" he immitated Ivy's angered voice.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked, confused as she walked in the kitchen, opened the oven, and pulled out some burnt cookies. However, before she could place the tray on the counter, they were gone and Wally was talking with his mouth full. Again.

"Rob was just telling me how he kicked Poison Ivy's ass the other day." He mumbled through the half chewed up cookies.

"Oh." M'gann said, losing interest and slightly disgusted at Wally's food. She walked over to Conner, who was staring at the blank television screen.

"Robin." The thirteen year old whipped around, half a burrito hanging out his mouth, to see a dark cowl staring at him. "Don't gloat."

Robin nodded. "Sorry, Batman." Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Robin's signature smirk reappeared on his face. "Shouldn't we be going? You don't want to be late." Batman almost lost his cool, and Robin saw his frustration written all over his face. Although no one else would be able to.

"Late for what?" Artemis asked, her arms crossed. Batman swiftly turned and walked out of the room, sweeping his cape behind him.

"Batman's got a date." Robin wiggled his eye brows toward the door where his mentor had vanished, and quickly cackled.

"Robin!" Batman yelled from the other room. Robin's face quickly faded into a different expression.

"Shit. I'm so going to get it." He said, strolling out the door. "Later guys. If I'm not on probation."

**Meanwhile:**

The dimly lit road was empty as the green-skinned woman strolled down it, searching for the right house. Finally, she found it.

"1785 North Rosewood Boulevard." She said, crouching in the bushes outside the house. It was a large house, obviously belonging to one of Gotham's finest. It was painted white, and had pampered roses along the front yard.

A large glass window showed a small family, a mother, father, and a boy, sitting in front of a television. But Ivy was more interested in what was happening on the top floor. She grew a small tree and, perched in the top, spied on this girl.

The girl lay on the floor, watching the news, where a blonde reporter was speaking. Images of Batman and Robin escaping her death trap flashed across the screen. Batman then stood walking away from the reporter while Robin smiled at the camera before hastily following.

As the report ended, the girl switched the television off. She looked to her wall, Poison Ivy's eyes followed her. She pressed her fingers to small slips of paper she had hung all over the wall. On closer examination, she saw they were pictures of Robin. Some had Batman, with large X's across his face.

Poison Ivy smirked. She would be perefct.

**Later:**

A big, deep red, double door opend wide, alloweing light to dance across the lawn from where it spilled out of the house. A dark figure stepped out of the light slightly, revealing a girl with blonde pig-tails holding a garbage bag. She closed the door behind her and boredly carried the bag to the curb where a garbage bin was located.

Suddenly, she had collapsed on the ground. She hadn't even seen the vines curl their way around her ankles until they tightened and began pulling her towards the shadows. A scream began to bubble out her throat but was cut off by a fragile finger pressing against her lips.

"Shhh." She heard a woman's voice say from behind her. Poison Ivy stepped slightly into the dim light, revealing herself to the young girl. "What's your name, honey?"

"J-J-J-Jessica. What do you want with me?" the girl stuttered. She had seen that face before. News reports, stories, articles; they all had mentioned her at least once. She was a villain. Not just any villain; a Dynamic Duo villain. Her heart stopped as soon as she saw her face.

Poison Ivy laughed quietly. "Don't be scared Jessie- can I call you Jessie? I simply have an offer I think you'll be very interested in."

Jessica's curiosity got the best of her. She was dying to know what a villain like Poison Ivy wanted with a spoiled rich brat like her. "I'm listening."

"Well, I have this… Problem." She began. "You see, I have a hero and a sidekick. Well as you can clearly see, there is only one of me. I can't possibly deal with them both."

"So what are you saying?" Jessica asked, growing impatient.

"I'm saying, if you help me with this little dilemma, I'll give you Robin, _the_ Boy Wonder." It took all of Ivy's strength not to say blunder. "All you really have to do is-"

"**DEAL!" **Jessica shouted. She began jumping rapidly around, her pig-tails swinging violently around her head. Poison Ivy smiled wickedly, sending the girl back to her home. She had her sidekick.

**One Week Later:**

"Batman," Robin whined. "Are you sure this is where she's hiding?" he had grown bored in the six and a half hours they'd been waiting. Waiting for Poison Ivy to arrive, leave, or anything. For all he knew, they could've been waiting for a giant bird to come and sweep them away to fairyland. And, knowing Gotham, that was totally possible.

"Yes." The Dark Knight replied, his voice slightly aggitated.

"You know it's Tuesday?"

"Mhm."

"And I've got school tomorrow?"

"Mhm."

"And it's 3 in the morning?"

"Mhm."

_This is truly agonizing._ Robin thought. He could tell Batman, though his facial expression hadn't changed, was growing more and more annoyed with his protégé. He always hated when Robin got like this. After staring up at his mentor for moments on end, the Dark Knight finally sighed.

"Fine. Go home and get some-" his sentence was cut off by the sound of crushing glass. Both eyes darted down, as the windows of the abandoned warehouse they'd been watching were kicked out by giant plants.

"I can't go home now, Batman! Are you crazy?" Robin yelled sarcasticly as he jumped of the rooftop. Batman rolled his eyes under the cowl, quickly following his oh-so-eager protégé.

Upon entering, Robin stopped dead in his tracks, shocked at the unbelieveable sight that stood before him. Sure enough, Poison Ivy had been there. However, she had not been alone. A girl, looking maybe a year older than him, stood next to her.

She had blonde hair, that fell gracefully down to right above her breasts. She wore a vine laced dress that Robin couldn't help but notice outlined every curve of her petite body. She had sparkling green eyes and a smile wider than the Joker's. Robin couldn't help but stare.

When her eyes rested on Robin, they grew nearly twice in size, hungrily drinking him in. He stared dumbly at her, but he was still perfect in her eyes. Ivy was surprised she didn't begin frantically jumping around when he entered.

An amused smirk played at the woman's lips as she watched the two teens stare at each other. _Hormonal idiots. _She thought. This was going better than expected.

Robin's eyes subconciously found themselves wandering up and down her body. But he shook his head, refocusing his thoughts. The huge grin on her face told Robin she wasn't evil, at least.

"Who is that?" Robin asked, frozen in shock.

"I figured if _the_ big, bad Batman had a sidekick, why can't I?" Ivy said, much to Robin's distress. He was _**NOT**_ a sidekick. "This is Venus Fly Trap,but you can call her Venus."

"Is she obsessed with plants like you? Or is she what the call," Robin paused for dramatic effect. "Normal?" he put finger quotations around the word, practically choking on his own sarcasm.

"She had her own obsession, bird boy." Ivy growled. "Now, you two kids run along and play nice. The grown-ups have business." The wicked smile returned to her face. Suddenly vines shot out and picked up Batman, carrying him to the next room with Ivy. Robin tried to follow, but suddenly 'Venus' was in front of him.

Her big emerald eyes stared up at him, admiring him. Her stare almost creeped him out, but he'd been at this job for a long time. Not much creeped him out anymore.

"Look, I don't know what Ivy promised you," Robin began. "But is it really worth all the jail time she can get you? So just leave before you get pegged as a criminal." He tried to nudge his way past her.

As he walked around, she surprised him with a sweep, knocking him off his feet. "I;m not in it for the jail time." She grinned.

Robin staggered to his feet, preparing to fight. He had expected the girl to just leave when she had the chance, but nothing is every that easy. "Fine," he said laughing.

The girl ran at him, her eyes crazy and her hands outstretched. Before she could grab him, he leapt over her sprinting form. He let loose his signature cackle before jumping off her shoulders into the shadowy raftors.

"Come on, Robin!" she called, her voice sad. A normal villain would have a gun. Or a knife. A normal villain would've gone after him. Why didn't she? "I don't want to hurt you!"

He couldn't help but laugh again. "I doubt I'll be the one getting hurt!" he said. Before he knew it however, vines were wrapped around his legs, yanking him off of his perch. How did Venus have Ivy's powers?

He now hung upside down, in front of Venus. The look on her face wasn't evil, like countless other villains who had captured Robin. She expressed happiness, as though she'd just won a board game or something.

She just stood there, for a moment, staring at him. As if he was a beautiful painting and she couldn't help but admire him. Her eyes grew until they looking like giant green saucers. Her mouth gaped open in a huge grin.

"Okay. You got me. Now what?" Robin asked, his voice bored as he released a yawn. "Are you going to kill me, or return me to your master, or release me into the wild?" a small smirk played at his lips as his own sarcasm nearly got the better of him.

A look of confusion crossed the girl's face. What would she do now? She hadn't thought that far ahead. As she pondered the boy's words, she failed to notice as he began to wiggle free. Suddenly, vines were scattered all over the floor around a crouching Boy Wonder.

"Robin!" the girl shouted, sorrow lacing her tone. Then her features changed completely. "You are so… Stubbon." She said, her voice low and seductive.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically as he stood up. "Next time someone tries to capture me I'll try to be more flexible." He smirked and cackled at his own joke. The girl's own face lit up.

"So, in all honesty, what did Ivy promise you?" he asked, noticing her smile growing wider. She sat down on the concrete, completely relaxed.

That was her first mistake. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment. Relaxing slightly, only slightly, he leaned against the concrete wall.

"Oh, nothing." She said, trying to conceal her excitement. She failed. Horribly.

"No, I'm honestly curious." He said. He was talking to her not like she was a criminal, but like she was his friend. Trying to relax her so he could take her in without a struggle.

"Well hold in your curiosity, Robin." The newest, bitter voice in the conversation startled Robin. He turned around and saw Batman, holding Poison Ivy's hands behind her back. A growl formed on her face, and a frown formed on Batman's.

"I thought I taught you better." He said. The white slits in his cowl narrowed, showing anger in his protégé.

"I…I…" he stuttered. He wanted to defend himself, explain his plan, but he couldn't find the words. "Sorry." He muttered, hanging his head in shame.

He looked at Ivy, trying to see how furious she was with Venus. However, the plant girl looked rather pleased. Shocked, he glanced at Venus.

Anger was literally pulsing through the teenager. She glared at Batman, her once sparkling green eyes had turned into poisonous daggers, aimed at Batman's throat. She clenched her fist and her jaw tightened.

"Don't yell at him!" she shouted, expecting the fury in her voice to intimidate the indifferent superhero. However, his cold demeanor only angered her more.

"Robin, take care of her." He growled, leading Ivy out in front of him. She screamed, anger radiating off of her vine-covered body. She willed plants to attack him, and had he been prepared, he would've easily dodged. But the vines almost instantly knocked him unconcious.

As he crumpled to the ground, Ivy began laughing. Tobin stared in pure horror at his mentor. Poison Ivy stood and slowly walked over to the boy. His body tensed as she neared him, but he did not move. She placed her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Surprised, Boy Wonder?" She whispered in his ear. "Venus, good work. Take care of Batman." Ivy said, willing vines around Robin's body. However, he jumped out of them, landing less than gracefully next to his mentor.

"Robin!" he heard that shriek behind him, as Venus cried out in an aggitated voice that he had done wrong. But he didn't care. His mentor was down. Every instinct in his body told him to save Batman, and get out.

But just as suddenly as any of this had happened, Robin becam entangled in vines. He now hung limply in the vine's grips. He watched, helplessly as they threw Batman's wakeing up body to the wall, knocking him out again. He began thrashing against the vines that entangled him.

"Batman!" he screamed. He pushed fruitlessly against the plants, only so they would tighten and make him light-headed. _**"BATMAN!"**_ he screamed even louder, his words drowning in his own depseration. He continued to scream his mentor's name, praying it would somehow wake him up.

Poison Ivy suddenly appeared in front of Robin, playing with his ebony hair and tugging slightly at his mask. A deep, furious growl escaped his throat. She stopped directly in front of him, and allowed the vines to part slightly just above his forearm.

She injected a light pink liquid into his veins. He felt the drug leaking it's way into his blood stream, darkness peaked over the edges of his vision. His whole body went numb, and he could no longer struggle or scream. His head slumped back against the vines, limp and nearly unconcious.

Just before the darkness completely enveloped him, he felt he vines gently lay his body on the floor. He wearily looked up into green eyes, staring down at him.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with me." She said. Although he couldn't hear her. He had slipped into a deep unconciousness.

**Cliff hangers. Reader's hate them. I love them :D I just love it. It makes me feel like you're all going to come back and read the rest! **

**Selfish? Yes. But true. So, anyway, I suppose I should upload this and get on with life. I've been working on it for days. Anyways, review. If you do I'll love you forever.**

**No joke. **

**Press the review button.**

**I dare you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! :D **

**So yeah, I'm really sorry about all the 'not updating' that's been going around lately. Crazy right? Good thing I update like all the time. (*sarcasm*) Ha.**

**Well, is anyone else excited about the next episode, or am I the only one? I didn't think I'd like invasion, but I'm kind of falling into the plot. I don't know, it's weird. **

**I know no one reads the AN but I'm still writing, just because someone might and that makes me happy. **

**Oh I almost forgot to thank everyone who alerted/favorited/reviewed this story. You have made my life and I will love you forever. Just thought I'd mention this. **

**I refuse to do the disclaimer because I say it is common knowledge that I simply do not own DC or YJ or JL or anything cool. Except the Batman belly ring I felt necessary to bring up right now. Why? I don't know. :D **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Batman!" Suddenly, the man dressed in all black shot up from his position on the floor, but cringed as pain jolted through his twisted spine. He expected to see Robin, with two tied up criminals. But instead he saw Commission Gordon.

Daylight shined bright as ever through the windows of the ware house he had slept in, all traces of Ivy every having been there were gone. As was Robin.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked, attempting to get up without the man's help.

"He wasn't here when we found you. We got a report of Poison Ivy driving away with two kids last night, and we figured we'd meet you here." Commissioner seemed to get more nervous as he explained himself. "Guess one of the kids was Robin."

Batman felt like screaming. He felt like punching a wall and attacking the Commissioner. He felt like ripping through every inch of this city to find the boy. He felt his heart beat speeding up to dangerous speeds, and his fists slowly clenching, ripping the fabric of his gloves.

"It was." Those were the only words he said, his monotone voice easily hiding his fury. He tried to calm himself. _Robin will be fine. He can take care of himself. _But his anger didn't listen to reason. He quickly strode away, pushing his cape out behind him.

"Batman!" the worried officer called after him, quickly trying to follow. "What happened? We can try to help!"

"I've got it covered." He said, his voice not allowing the anger he felt leak through. He wouldn't let James Gordan see that he was secretly panicking, just slightly.

He jumped into the Bat-mobile, starting it. But he didn't move. Instead, he summoned the mini-computer he had installed. He began furiously typing away at it, searching for any trace of Robin.

Nothing.

The screen blankly stared back at his tired, groggy face.

No little red dots to tell him exactly where to find Robin, to lead him to his young protégé.

For a moment, he sat still, wondering where to go from here. His body tensed, his teeth showing in a vicious snarl. But he remained calm. By some act of God, he remained calm.

Then, his fists tightly gripping the steering wheel, he drove to the Batcave to continue his search.

**Meanwhile:**

"You know, Boy Wonder, struggling won't get you very far." Her evil voice purred in the boy's ear, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Robin had awakened to find himself in a dark room. A long, grey table lay along the wall across from where he was. Tools were scattered across it. He couldn't make out exactly what, but he imagined some form of torture tools.

He himself had been stripped of his shirt, shows, and utility belt. His bare arms were tightly strapped to the cold, metal chair he sat in, as were his feet. He had a cloth in his mouth, tightly bound behind his jaw line. However he had yet to sustain any injuries.

He mumbled against the gag in his mouth, already having come up with a smart ass remark. However, no one could understand.

Ivy laughed, standing across from him, leaning on the table. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she laughed evilly.

Her laughter was interrupted, however, by a loud knocking on the door. "You said he would be mine!" whined an achingly familiar voice.

"He'll be yours soon enough, Venus!" Poison Ivy seemed more than irritated at her 'sidekick.' "For now he's mine!" Her voice came out harsh, however it didn't seem to deter the girl outside the door.

"Well hurry up! Or else!" The girl called. And although one could hear her footsteps walking away, her presence was still there.

Poison Ivy walkd over to Robin, pulling the cloth out of his mouth. "I want to hear you scream." She smiled.

Strolling casually over to the table, she picked up a crow bar. "This is more Joker's style," she said to herself, as if picking out a handbag and not a torture tool.

She picked up several tools, before her hand finally rested on one. She walked over to Robin and began untying his feet. He tried to move, but his muscles hadn't fully awakened yet. His legs were like jelly beneath him.

His arms also hung limply at his sides. Ivy tied his wrists together, leaving very little room. Then she dragged him to the center of the room, lit by only a single desk lamp. On the ceiling, there was a small hook, onto which she hung his wrists.

Unable to move, barely able to keep his eyes open, he was forced to watch as Poison Ivy walked back to the table and picked up a whip.

"Do you know what this is, Boy Blunder?" she asked sarcastically. When she received no answer, she grabbed his chin, squeezing her hands viciously around it and yanking his limp head so she looked him in the mask.

"It's a whip, dumb ass!" he said through his grunt of pain and squished cheeks.

"No! This is a Cat f Nine Tails whip. It has nine little whips at the very end, and at the very end of those are sharp little rocks. See?" she held up the whip so he could see.

Without another word, she stepped back, toying with the whip a moment longer before thrusting it deep into Robin's chest. A scream escaped his throat as the nine little ships punctured his flesh, ripping small chunks of it out and flinging it across the room.

Smiling, Ivy whipped him again. Every single time, his muscles tensed, causing his body to convulse and pull against his restraints. Any numbness he'd had before was gone, and the pain seeped through his entire body.

Finally, the whipping was over. Blood slowly oozed out of small incisions all over his torso, he panted from pain, sweat dripping down his face and his hair slightly matted against his scalp.

Suddenly, a small, cold hand gripped his face again, forcing him to look up. His skin shivered, between pants, he managed to force out a growl at her.

However, he could feel stinging begin in every little cut along his chest and torso. As the burning sensation got worse, he bit his lip and hissed. Looking down, he realized Ivy had begun rubbing a wet wash cloth across his skin.

"Like that, Bird Boy?" she asked. "It's a mixture of lemon juice, salt, and rubbing alcohol." She smiled, but Robin couldn't see it.

He clenched his eyes shut. His head leaned back and he did anything he thought to stop the pain. But nothing did. The cuts began sizzling, bubbling up. Robin didn't even notice when the screaming and banging began on the other side of the door again.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed. "It's my turn!"

"Shut up!" Ivy shouted back. "I was done anyway." She stopped rubbing his chest, but the stinging continued nonetheless.

"See you tomorrow, Boy Wonder." She smiled as she opened the door, light blinding the teen as he hung from the ceiling. He didn't notice when a small, curvy figure stepped inside.

He felt himself being lifted off the roof, and gently placed on the floor. When he opened his eyes, his body was on the floor, and his head was in Venus' lap.

"Hi." She said gently, she reached up and grabbed a washcloth off the table.

Robin immediately sat up as she went to rub it on his cuts. That's when he realized his hands were untied. He backed into the corner, his body involuntarily shivering in fear.

"Get away from me!" he all but screamed. He wrapped his arms protectively around his torso.

"No, it's just water. I promise." She said, instantly knowing what had happened.

She attempted to approach him again, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Fine." She sighed.

**Was it worth the huge long wait? I doubt it. It took me two days just to write it. I've already got the next chapter planned, so I'll probably update tomorrow. But on another, much more important note:**

**Did anyone else, like you know, **_**DIE**_** when they saw the newest episode? Wally, Artemis, Roy, **_**and**_** Cheshire! I'm surprised I didn't scream and make my family think I was dying or something. I do wonder, why Wally quit though… Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. I'm actually extremely curious. If you answer, I'll update within the week. Pinky promise :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**There is no excuse for my lack of updates. I apologize, please don't hate me. **

**Thanks for hanging in there when I take forever to update, because it seriously means a lot to me! I love everyone. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to write this EVERY chapter? **

"I am not!" the echoing shouts could be heard from Wally and Artemis as they walked down the hall.

"You totally are! You're just mad 'cause I beat you!" Came Wally's proud and bragging tone.

"What are they fighting about this time?" M'gann whispered to Conner, who she knew had been listening the entire time. Super hearing; you have to love it.

"Wally beat Artemis at sparing earlier, and now he's claiming it's because Artemis isn't as good as him." Conner said back, his voice bored.

"You are not better than me, Kid Idiot!" Artemis' hand became visible around the corner as it smacked the back of Wally's head. "You only won because you have your powers!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"GUYS!" M'gann shouted over the arguing of her team mates. "Are you really going into this?"

"Well, he cheated." Artemis declared, walking over to the zeta beams. "I could take him on any day of the week if he didn't have his powers." Her voice became muffled behind the loud computer announcing her departure.

Wally snorted in pride. He'd finally beat Artemis at _something._ He _had_ to tell Rob. Although, he doubted his best friend would believe him, he still wanted to tell him. "Hey, anyone seen Rob?" the speedster asked, just realizing he himself hadn't seen the kid in a few days.

"Not since a couple days ago." M'gann said, Conner merely nodding in agreement.

"Weird, he's usually here, like, every day." Wally mused. He began walking towards the zeta tubes, leaving his friends behind without even a word.

"Master Bruce?" an achingly familiar voice called gently down the stone stairs. "Have you any luck?"

"Not yet, Alfred." Batman, with the cowl down, called back upstairs. His deep voice echoed back off the cold, damp walls of the Bat-cave, only infuriating him even more. Why couldn't he find Robin?

"Have you located Miss Ivy?" Alfred said.

Almost on cue, a little notification appeared in the corner of the screen. He clicked on it, pulling his cowl back on as he realized it was a video message from the Commissioner.

"Batman!" the old officer sounded almost relieved. His gruff features loosened, as if he'd been afraid the Dark Knight wouldn't answer his call. Although, since he was the only man _not_ in the Justice League with a direct line to the Bat-cave, Batman would always answer his calls.

"Yes, Gordon?" Batman said, already able to guess what the call was about.

"We found a lead on Ivy's location. I thought I'd let you have a go at it first. Do you want the coordinates? We could meet you there?" Commissioner Gordon and Batman had been friends for years.

Well, if you could call it _friends_. Batman trusted the Commissioner more than anyone in the police force. He'd helped the man clear his name countless times, kept him out of harm's way, and kept him safe. In turn, the rough looking officer had helped keep reporter's at bay, kept Batman out of jail, and (in the previous day's incident) had kept Batman's cowl on when he was found unconscious.

They helped each other, and although Commissioner didn't know Batman's identity, they trusted each other.

"I will signal for you to arrive when I am done. Then I'll meet you there." Batman said, watching Gordon visibly deflate. Apparently, Gordon really wanted to help.

"Alright. Gordon out." And the screen went blank for a moment before it returned to the files Batman had been viewing before the call.

"Alfred, I'm going out." Bruce stated, reaching up and touching his comm. link as he strode towards the Bat-mobile.

"I understand, sir. I'll have dinner ready for you upon your arrival home. Shall I prepare for Master Richard also?" Alfred said calmly, although Bruce could hear the absolute terror and worry that was undeniable in his old, British voice.

"I'll get back to you." He murmured quickly as he finally heard a response on the other end of the comm. link. "Batman's here. Robin's been kidnapped, and I need backup. Suit up and meet me in ten."

"See ya tomorrow, Bird Boy!" Ivy called as the door slammed behind her striding figure.

Robin's body ached. Every inch, every centimeter, every part of his body radiated pain. He'd never thought such pain could exist.

But he thought that _every _time he was kidnapped.

And it was hardly ever true.

His newest injuries included a probable minor concussion, a fractured rib, and a rather ugly gash on his left forearm. Freaking. Fantastic.

Not to mention, his new _baby sitter_ was on her way in right now. This was his new daily routine, and apparently, Ivy didn't plan on giving him back to Batman. Ever.

He hadn't been told anything. Not since he arrived. He hadn't even gotten a different set of clothes. Ivy said she liked to see the blood, and Venus liked to see him without a shirt on.

That was the scary part.

He'd come to the conclusion Venus liked him. Not just liked him, _liked_ him liked him. That could be a _**HUGE**_ problem in the near future. How was he supposed to escape if Venus was always wanting him there? She was like the warden, and she wanted him to herself. She clearly had a problem sharing with Ivy as it was.

"Robin?" her small, adoring voice hit his ears now. He wanted to move, or make a run for it while she was just standing in the door way, but he'd been chained to the wall.

Upside down.

He couldn't pick the locks either. His wrists were chained to the floor.

Her upside down silhouette against the bright light of whatever was beyond his door had begun moving towards him, closing the door behind it.

_Ivy's orders probably._ He thought to himself. _She doesn't want to risk that I get free and she loses her sidekick._

"Here," she said, pulling forth a small parcel of unidentifiable food. "I brought you some food."

Eagerly, he opened his mouth as she put it in there. It was warm, some kind of bread. But it was gone far too fast and his stomach was left begging for more.

Presently, Venus sat down on the floor across from him. Robin had been thinking of a plan, thinking of a way to get out of here without trying too hard. He'd come up with something, but it was a long shot.

Then again, Robin had never been known to _not_ try. He planned to at least try.

"So, Robin, what was it like?" Venus' voice calling to him pulled him from his thoughts, as she sprawled out on the floor, looking at him with her big, emerald eyes.

"Define _it_." Robin stated, deciding to just go for it. Batman would do it. Therefore, he had to try it.

"Fighting crime! Saving people! Flying through the sky above Gotham on your line gun thing!" She exclaimed, rolling onto her back and punching the air excitedly, as if she were attacking the Joker.

"Oh, there are some bad nights. It gets really bad when this happens."

"When what happens?" Venus asked, her voice gone from curious to shaky, as though she were guilty. _Perfect. _

"When someone kidnaps me. Although Ivy hasn't really ever done it, it's usually Joker, your little mentor is just as dangerous." Robin said casually, as though he was talking to a friend. _You're talking to Babs,_ he thought. _Just pretend you're talking to Barbara._

"What do you mean, exactly?" she asked, picking up on his casual vibes. She vividly remembered Batman scolding the Boy Wonder for being so casual with her. She now thought she had control of the situation. Robin could tell.

"I mean there's usually torture, someone going 'Who _IS _the Batman?' It gets old pretty quick." Venus laughed at the funny voice he used, as if trying to imitate his usual captors. "They're using me to get to Batman. It's funny, actually, you'd think they'd know that that plan doesn't usually work."

Robin almost cringed at his slip up, praying to all the gods in the world that Venus didn't pick it up.

Too late.

"Usually?" She asked curiously. This was perfect. Ivy would completely give Robin to Venus if she could have Batman. And all Venus had to do was extract the information from Robin, which he seemed rather willing to give up.

"Uhm… yeah there was this once." Robin avoided the question terribly. But he hoped it would be enough. He could tell Venus had been enthused at his slip up. He'd just given Ivy and Venus the upper hand.

Batman was _so_ going to kill him when he found out.

**I hope you're all happy, because that is a long chapter and I had to try like five different times. I'm still not very happy with it. But it will have to do, because I've reread it several times, and deduced that it can't be made much better. At the moment. I might come back to it later.**

**Anyway, question of the day, Do you think the Dark Knight Rises is going to be a good movie or not? **

**I've decided I'm going to do that every couple chapters. Question of the day. I think it could be a good idea. Maybe. Whatever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… **

**So if you follow my Into the Madhouse story you know I haven't ACTUALLY been braindead… and to those of you who don't you should check it out *cough go review my stories despite what a terrible author I've been and despite how I haven't updated at all cough*. **

**Catch that little hint there? I hope so. You don't have to be the world's greatest detective to figure it out. BA DUM TSSS.**

**Okay, I'm done with stupid jokes now. (That wasn't stupid, it was comical genius, thank you) I really am very, very, very, very, very, **_**VERY**_**, oh so terribly sorry. Please forgive me, if you could find it in the bottom of your hearts to love me again. If you ever loved me at all. I loved you guys, don't give up on me. I would never give up on you. hearts for everyone. Or four people, depending on if you're a pessimist or an optimist… **

**ENJOY THIS REVIEW! **

********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************

_**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 9, 2009**_

_Last night the Dynamic Duo once again saved Gotham from a reign of plant oriented terror when they defeated Pamela Isley, better known as Poison Ivy. _

_The villainess attacked City Hall, taking both the mayor and Police Commissioner Gordon hostage before the Caped Crusader and his sidekick saved the day. _

"Jessica." A blonde-haired girl whipped her hair around from the old newspaper clipping she was reading to see her mother standing in the doorway, turning on the lights in her dimly lit bedroom. She looked furious, a scowl deep set in her face and her arms tightly crossed across her chest.

The girl couldn't suppress a glare towards her furious mother, the muscles in her face tensing until she was painfully reminded of the large purple welt on the side of her face. She pulled a few dead leaves out of her hair and placed them gently – almost _lovingly_ – down on the bed-side table, running her thin fingers through her hair. She shifted her weight on her bed, so she was facing her seriously pissed off mother.

"Yes, _Mother?_" She couldn't help but keep the bitterness from her voice. If Ivy was her mother, she wouldn't have to come home every day and pretend she wasn't the proud owner of a beautiful, rare bird. But the worn out woman standing before her tapping a foot impatiently kept all that from happening.

"Jessica, why don't you explain yourself?" the woman ordered, placing her fists on her hips.

"I have nothing to explain, mom." Jessica furrowed her brows, glaring at her mother. She pulled more leaves from her hair, untangling it bit by bit.

"How about how you suddenly have something to do every afternoon? Or your extremely rude attitude you've been showing towards the rest of this family? Your behavior is unacceptable, young lady, and you better give me an explanation right now," she narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms again. "Or else."

Jessica rolled her eyes dramatically, turning back towards her wall. "Or else what, mother?" she scoffed. "What could you _possibly _do to hurt me?"

Her mother gasped at her daughter's response, her anger only boiling more in the pit of her stomach. "Jessica Douglas, you're grounded." She retorted.

The fourteen-year-old girl whipped around, her mouth dropped open in anger and shock. "_What?" _she asked, standing up. "You can't do that! I haven't done anything!"

"I'm your mother, I can do what I want." She said, picking up the girl's cell phone off the table, along with her TV remote and her house key. "You're not leaving this bedroom for two weeks, and that's final." With that, Mrs. Douglas stormed out of the room, switching the lights off as she went.

********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************

Pain is kind of a funny thing.

You don't really think it would be, but it totally is. You could be bleeding out in an unknown place with a crazy lady dressed in leaves torturing you and going on about information, and yet all you can think about is how hungry you are. Or how much you need to pee, which is also something that was on the forefronts of Robin's mind.

Seriously, he hadn't eaten or used the bathroom in two days. He was really starting to miss Venus.

All Ivy would ever tell him was "Your babysitter's taking the day off", which was about as much information as Robin could gather from a fried potato.

Yesterday, he'd actually engaged the crazed woman in a conversation. It'd been pretty enlightening, given him her motive and some of her plan. Looking back on it, he had played his cards rather well, especially since his huge screw up the day before.

_Robin couldn't suppress a groan of pain as the crowbar smashed into his stomach once more, sending a mouthful of blood spewing across the wall of his entrapment. He coughed and wheezed, trying to get the blood out of his lungs so he could breathe. _

_By now, he had at least one shattered rib. He could feel it rattle when he moved, or tried to move, or lived. Yes, living hurt at this point. He rubbed his abdomen, trying in any way to soothe the massive amounts of pain he felt. He could hear her laughter bubble from her emerald lips as she swung the crowbar nonchalantly through the air. _

"_Gee, Bird Brain." Ivy mused, kicking him so that he was facing the ceiling (which wasn't much more to look at than the walls, just saying.). She knelt down, swinging one leg around his torso and straddling his broken body. "I figured you would've done better against a crowbar, especially considering your past experience with one." _

_Robin gathered up blood in his mouth as she leaned in closer, puckering her lips slightly. He knew what Poison Ivy's kiss could do. Drive him insane, force him to love her and do anything she asked. Not going to happen. _

_He spit the crimson liquid into her face as he went into another coughing fit, his body trying desperately to put him in as much pain in possible. Or force the toxins and blood that Ivy had pumped into his system out. Whichever he felt like accusing himself of at the moment. _

"_Gee, Ivy." He spluttered in between wheezes. "I figured you would've been more original than a kiss or two and some chemicals." He smirked defiantly, trying – and failing – to hold in the grunt that built up in his throat when she backhanded him."Face it, Plant Girl. I know all your tricks. You'll have to do better." He laughed weakly. _

"_Well, you brightly colored little shit," Ivy snapped, Leaning more towards his ear this time as she bent down. "All you have to do is tell me what I want to know, and then I won't have to do better." _

_Robin cackled, trying to make it sound strong and stubborn, but it came across more as a weak snort. "I… will never… tell you…. Shit." He said as he tried to regain his breath. He accepted the other slap, expecting it. His head jerked violently to the side, spit flying from his mouth as the wall became coated with more blood. _

"_That wasn't the answer I wanted, Bird Boy." She crooned seductively into his ear. "Maybe you should apologize." _

"_You never asked a question, crazy lady." Robin smirked, enjoying his little game. _

"_I thought my intentions were rather clear, especially since your daddy claims to be the World's Greatest Detective. But I suppose I'll explain again." She sighed, leaning back onto his hips and dragging her nails along his chest, leaving small slits in her wake. She loved the hiss of pain he emitted at her touch. "I want to know where the big Daddy Bats is hiding." _

"_Yeah, right. And what are you planning to do with me if I gave you that information? Huh?" Robin scoffed her notions, too exhausted to touch the fresh cuts on his chest. _

"_Oh, my dear boy." She laughed, gently caressing his face before slapping it again. "That's up to Venus."_

Robin groaned, black spindles peaking at the edges of his vision and threatening to overtake him. He lolled his head to the side, trying desperately to nudge her way away from his captor. He wasn't afraid, just tired of the pain. Tired of his muscles tensing in anticipation, only making it hurt more. He wanted just one day to heal a little. Just one day.

"What's the matter, Blunder Head?" she asked, her voice low and smooth, eerily seductive in a way that only someone with heightened pheromones could make work. "Are you not agreeing with my plants?"

_No, _Robin thought bitterly, though he kept his mouth shut. He'd learned that when all he longed for was a break, it was best to remain silent. _I'm going to slice through your 'babies' like melted butter. _

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, another vine from Ivy's 'home-grown' garden latched itself around his jaw, acting as a gag and putting his mouth in an awkward position. He could feel the pressure build; slowly tearing the skin of his cheeks as the warm, thick liquid filled his mouth and made him choke.

The blood in his body had started oozing out of his nose, dripping into his eyes as he hung from his wrists and ankles. The thorny vines wrapped around his joints dug into his veins, more blood oozing from his body. He seemed to have lost enough blood to fulfill an elephant's transfusion, but he didn't want to dwell on that small fact.

Sweat dripped from his nose, as he could feel her toxins beginning to take effect. Robin wasn't exactly sure what the woman had pumped into his system, but he was sure she was going to tell him.

"All they want is a little kiss," she said, her voice turned icy as she mentally ordered her plants to tighten their grip on the defenseless Boy Wonder. He whimpered in pain, clenching his eyes shut. He was so close to giving up, to letting everything go.

Ivy had been reminding him every day that he was here. According to her, it'd been two months and a week. He'd lost count after 37 days. It didn't help that half the time they had him on drugs that jarred his vision and made him loopy as hell.

They wanted him to tell where the Bat-Cave was.

When Robin finally reopened his eyes, Ivy was standing right in front of him, her eyes sympathetic and soft. But he could see the mischief behind that façade, the enjoyment in watching him suffer. It made him want to vomit.

"If you want to call it a day," she said, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned closer. "All you have to do is ask." She was no within centimeters of Robin's mouth, her breath singing his pale and cold face with it's warm, spearmint scent. He tried to scoot his head away, flailing violently to get away.

But the vines head his body fast, preventing him from shying away from the woman's lips. They were so close he could already taste them, smell the poisons radiating off of her skin. He closed his eyes, praying she wouldn't but fearing she would.

Fortunately for Robin, she smiled. "Not today, Bird Boy." She bit his neck instead, sending her toxins coursing through his veins rather than to his lips. She almost reminded him of a vampire, and that made him flashback to Twilight for a moment before the drugs began taking effect. "You're too young for me anyway!" she called, sashaying out the door.

As a now-fully-drugged Robin watched her leave, a loopy smile formed on his face, and he wished she would come back. He closed his eyes, not feeling it when the plants tossed him carelessly to the ground and followed their mistress out the door. His eyes fluttered closed, images of beautiful plant girls flying through his head as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************

The lights were dim in the warehouse, especially since Poison Ivy was probably asleep, and Robin was not granted the privilege of light. Jessica was never a particularly sneaky person, especially since she was trying to sneak into an 'abandoned' warehouse that housed not only a super villain, but also a highly trained young vigilante.

While inwardly swooning over the fact that she was here with Robin, Jessica went into the area the plant themed partners had declared the kitchen and opened the awkwardly placed refrigerator.

A cat-like grin spread across her young features, she pulled out a vile of deep red liquid from the fridge. One who didn't know its purpose might believe it was blood, but that was far from the truth. Pulling the liquid from the vile and into a syringe, Jessica injected it into her system, a surge of adrenaline rushing through her.

She crept her way towards where her Venus alter-ego was kept, complete with a dress made of vines and green make up. After changing her appearance – putting on black eye liner and green eye shadow, along with lipstick, and poofing her hair up into an elegant, volumized position – she made her way towards the room caging her pet.

Opening the door, she saw him, wheezing in his sleep on the floor. He had curled into himself, holding onto his legs as he winced and whimpered against a nightmare. In her absence, Ivy had not bandaged any of his wounds, or given him food. She'd probably also neglected to give the poor boy bathroom breaks.

Venus smiled sympathetically, her high heels clicking against the concrete as she made her way to where the Boy Wonder slept. Sitting down, she pulled him into her lap where he nestled in soundly, his dream softening with the comfort he received in the real world.

She toyed with his black, unkempt hair, running her hands through it and attempting to untangle it. He murmured softly in his sleep, but his words were lost to the girl his head rested on.

She ran her hands over his chest, feeling each cut and scar left on his warm body. He cringed away from her touch, her fingers being too cold for his liking. She only smiled softly and continued to caress his shirtless features. His muscles were slowly wearing away as the weeks went by, Ivy's torture probably doing a number on him.

"_When are we going to give him that purple stuff?" she whined, her voice shrill as she followed her mentor around the poorly furnished warehouse. The Boy Wonder had fallen asleep during her visit, and after a while she'd grown bored and left his side to share with Ivy the information he'd mistakenly given her. _

"_After I get the info out of him." Ivy said, her voice more than annoyed. She pulled a jug of water out of the refrigerator, filling a glass and then sipping it. "Just be patient, Venus. He'll be all yours once I get what I need." _

_Venus frowned, pouting slightly. "But if he forgets all his past, we can make him believe what we want. He can be a part of us."_

"_But he won't __**remember**__ any of his training; and he certainly won't remember Batman's identity." Ivy scolded her protégé. "Venus don't you see? If we give him the 'purple stuff', as you so eloquently put it, he would be of no use to us." _

"_No, he'd be of no use to __**you**__." Venus reminded the older woman, smirking slightly. "I would love him regardless of whether or not he remembered his training, or the identity of the Batman." She stared off into the distance, as though picturing her and Robin on a beach somewhere watching the sunset. Just the thought made Ivy want to vomit everywhere. _

_But she settled for rolling her eyes, sipping her beverage again. "Trust me, kid." She ordered. "You do things my way ad we both win." _

"Someday," she whispered to the sleeping boy curled up in her lap. "Someday we can leave Gotham and be together forever." He moved slightly, whimpering again. Venus only smirked. Robin would never love her if he remembered everything. He would never love her like she loved him. He couldn't in his current mental condition.

Sighing, Venus leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling and probably ruining her hair that she'd spent a good ten minutes on. She closed her eyes, drifting into slumber peacefully.

"I'm never leaving you again, Robin." She said, before drifting off to sleep alongside the boy. ********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************

**EHHH?! How was THAT for a terrible update? **

**Honestly, I don't like this chapter too much. I feel like it's rushed and it's just… *insert meme face here* ITS SOMETHING!**

**So, today's long overdue question it: would you guys possibly be interested in a sequel? Answer honestly, and quickly, because it determines how this story ends. And how it goes on from here. **

**Accept it, consider it, review it. **

**Seriously review. **

**I know you want to.**

**Do it. **

**REVIEW, DAMNIT!**

_**~Charlie~ **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm updating, because I still feel bad about taking forever last time. So just…. Here, take this update and forgive me. :( **

*********************************LINE BREAKER!***********************************

Artemis Crock was bored. There was no easier way to describe it; she hadn't done anything in weeks. Batman was busy with some _HUGE _case in Gotham that she knew nothing about, and didn't care about much, either. The only reason this information had even bothered to cross her mind was because it meant no new missions. She'd grown tired of ruffling Wally's feathers a while ago, and training wasn't much fun because she knew for a fact that no one would kill her (which wasn't a _bad_ thing, it just took the adrenaline out of fighting). She ached badly to go on a mission.

It was for this reason, she found herself searching for a certain Boy Wonder who would know just about everything she wanted to know about the B man's big case, starting with why in the hell it was more important that the Team. This particular task was sparking some interest though, as she couldn't find him anywhere in the Cave. As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him around the Cave in a long time; a couple weeks or so.

It didn't help much that she didn't know the kid's secret identity. If she did, maybe she could find the damn boy without asking Wally REPEATEDLY. That kid was, ironically, insanely good at keeping a secret. So she gave up, and decided to scour Gotham for him.

Batman wouldn't approve, but did he really think Artemis Crock would care?

Okay, maybe she was a little bit scared of him. But only a little, and only when he looked at her with that glare. Come to think of it, she'd never actually seen Batman angry, only glare. Sure, they'd heard stories from Robin, but she'd never seen him. Robin had only seen him explode twice.

Scary.

This is why she was extremely shocked to find herself searching for Robin, and finding Batman. She saw him before he noticed her – which in itself is just _terrifying_ – and slowly began leaving the general area. She didn't want to startle the Bat in his natural habitat (i.e. she didn't want to get busted snooping around Batman's city. Only Superman had the guts to do that, and he was indestructible).

However, as she was making her strategic retreat, she tripped on a very inconveniently placed brick, and ended up falling on her ass and completely blowing her cover.

"Shit," she muttered quietly under her breath (though not quietly enough, because Batman still gave her quite a nasty look) as the cloaked man silently approached her.

As he neared, she was truly marveled at how bad he looked. Not that she ever thought Batman looked particularly good (after all, she'd only ever seen him as _Batman_) but right now he looked as though he hadn't even been home in days, let alone slept. He looked skinnier than normal, and his cheeks sagged slightly around the tips of his scowl. He clearly hadn't shaved in quite some time either, because he was beginning to grow pas the 9 o' clock shadow phase.

"Artemis," he ground out, his voice gravelly and exhausted. "I don't have time for this. Go home."

"What's wrong, Bats?" she spat, climbing from the ground without the un-offered help of the adult here and casually brushing herself off. "Aren't you glad to see me? Didn't you miss me?"

All she received for a moment was a slightly deepened scowl, and she thought she saw him clench his fists behind his cape. She could tell his muscles were tightly clenched, though she couldn't see it beneath the several layers of Kevlar the man wore. "Go home." He ordered, and turned to leave again.

"I just want to know where Robin is!" she called, seeing her opportunity to find the young boy fleeting quickly. "He hasn't been at the Cave in a seriously long time, and we're all bored without him." She, as far as she knew, was the only one literally dying of boredom, but that was unimportant information.

Her call, surprisingly, made the Dark Knight stop in his tracks. He turned ever so slightly and called over his shoulder, "Robin's location is classified."

"What is _that _supposed to mean!?" She cried, waving her hands exasperatedly in the air and turning to walk her own way. But just as she'd gotten a grappling arrow knocked, the realization dawned on her, and she was left completely stunned. She whipped around, bow and arrow still in hand, and called to the Caped Crusader once more. "You don't know, do you?!"

Batman did not stop this time, his pace quickened quite a bit, actually. But Artemis was never one to just give up, especially now that she had some dirt on _the_ sole protector of Gotham City.

"Oh my God, you lost Robin!" she shouted, putting her arrow back in her quiver and contracting her bow as she broke into a jog to keep up. "Batman! You totally lost the Boy Wonder!" she couldn't stop the laugh, despite the fact that she knew this was serious.

"I didn't lose Robin." Batman turned around again, this time his gaze fierce. Artemis pissed off Batman, and she still kind of wanted to laugh, although that urge was slowly going away. "Robin was kidnapped, and you are to tell _no one._" The last part came out more as a growl, he even barred his teeth. The archer gulped slightly, although she tried not to show Batman she was even remotely frightened.

As he started to walk away again, Artemis gathered her wits and the remains of her pride and began to walk away, although she decided to something insane and drastic instead.

She turned and sprinted back to Batman, stopping directly in front of him and not letting him brush past her. "Batman, let me help." She said. She couldn't ask, he'd say no. She had to order Batman for once, and she knew he wouldn't like that.

"No." he immediately responded. He yet again tried to walk past her, but she blocked his path with her body. She seriously doubted he'd hit her too hard, and if he did she could take it.

"Batman, I'm not going to lie. You look like shit." Artemis said, defending herself before he could shut her down. She ignored his Bat-Glare and continued. "You're obviously way too tired, you need sleep and you're probably starving. A good shower couldn't hurt, either, I bet. So, if you'd let me help, I could take half of the work and you could do some of that stuff. I tend to pull my own weight." She put her hands on her hips.

Batman seemed to be taking this in. There was no way he'd allow her to help. If Poison Ivy was able to take Robin off guard, she'd crush Artemis. Although, the teenager hand a good point in that he could use a hand. He'd never specifically say that (not out loud at least), but in his head he knew it was true. "No," he repeated. "It's too dangerous, especially for you." His words were short, and she knew he was hiding information. She also knew she was wearing him down.

"Batman, you can either accept my help, or you can deal with the entire rest of the Team trying to help." She stated, leaning dangerously forward. _You're not afraid, Artemis_, she thought. _You __**are**__ in charge of this conversation._

"Is that a threat, Artemis?" Batman asked, glowering at her again. Absently, she wondered if his face ever hurt from doing that too much.

"Yeah, it is, Batman." Artemis responded, narrowing her eyes. _No turning back now, _she thought, trying to ignore the unsteady beating of her heart as it pounded into her ears.

The Bat narrowed his eyes as well, but otherwise didn't move a muscle. His brain, despite his body's stillness, was going 50 miles per hour as it tried to think, to weigh his options. Every fiber in his body knew that he should say yes, Artemis could be a very useful asset. He knew she still had connections in the underworld from her days with Sportsmaster, and he knew she was almost as skilled as Robin, if not more-so. And if he were to say no, it would only take more time out of his search because the entire Team would pester him. That was something he definitely didn't' need.

"Any day now, Bats." Artemis said, though she already knew his response by the strained look on his face.

*********************************LINE BREAKER!***********************************

Robin hissed once more as Poison Ivy slapped him across the face, her long fingernails digging into his cheek and leaving yet another mark. By this time of his kidnapping, he was covered in a mangle of blood, sweat, and poisons. He had repeatedly asked for a shower, and had repeatedly been laughed at.

"You know, Bird Boy," she said. Robin rolled his eyes under his torn up mask.

"Yes, Ivy. I know. I can stop all this torture if I just tell you where to find Batman. I've heard if every five minutes. I get it." He muttered, earning him a nasty punch to his bare abdomen.

Ivy snarled at him, before taking some sort of thorn like knife and jamming it into his forearm. She heard his scream as it echoed off the empty walls of the confinement she'd kept the boy in, but it did little to ease her frustrations. Angry, she left the boy alone and allowed Venus to care for his most recent injuries. She briefly informed Venus he needed a bath, and walked back to the 'kitchen.'

_Let the children have fun during 'bath time'._ She mused to herself, a small smirk growing on her green-tainted lips.

"Well, I'd have never guessed," a familiar, low and smooth voice called out to her.

Pamela looked up, briefly startled at her old friend. But her expression quickly turned back to a smirk, though slightly smaller, as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of tea she'd made earlier.

"Guessed what, Selina?" she smirked, holding the bottle up to her lips before she took a small sip. "That I'm up to my usual shenanigans?"

The cat-themed anti-hero laughed from her perch on the old sofa the gardener had, twirling her faux tail around her gloved fingers and throwing her head back. "No, Red, I mean kidnapping the B Man's little bird." Catwoman elaborated. "You know how antsy Joker gets when someone steals his thunder." She smirked at her friend, and leaped off the couch, waltzing over to wear Ivy was standing.

"Ugh." She grunted in annoyance, taking another swig of her herbal tea. "As if I care what the clown thinks. It's not like I plan on giving the kid back."

She rolled her emerald eyes before they settled once more on the leather-clad love interest of her mortal enemy. One would think that someone like Poison Ivy would despise Batman's most famous kitty, but Ivy saw her as a liability the Bat had. One she could exploit if needed.

"Oh?" Selina asked, rummaging through the refrigerator herself to find something to drink, eventually settling on nothing. "And what _do_ you plan on doing with him, then?"

Ivy laughed, as though she'd just been asked the dumbest question ever. "I'm going to teach him how to garden." She said, her words dripping dangerously with sarcasm. "Idiot, I'm trying to find out how to get Batman."

This forced a look of disgust to briefly cross Selina's face, so briefly Poison Ivy almost didn't see it.

"Why?" Selina asked, her muscles tensing ever so slightly. Pamela would recognize that look in Selina's eyes anywhere. Fire; a defensive state to protect something close to one's heart. Selina was preparing to fight. Over Batman.

"For fun, of course." Ivy claimed, sipping more at her tea, smirking at the look her friend gave her. "Oh, don't give me that look."

Selina's muscles relaxed, but her eyes didn't. They were daggers, and they were aimed at Ivy's throat should she threaten Catwoman's play toy. "Sorry, Pammy. You can't have Batman unless you plan on giving him back." She smirked wickedly, not even trying to hide the resentment towards the insane woman before her.

"Well, sorry Selina. But I will, and I don't." Ivy scoffed. "Oh don't worry, I'll let you play with him sometimes. I know how much you _love_ playing with him." She rolled her eyes, ignoring how much she was upsetting Catwoman. She could see her clawed hand twitch around her hip where her whip was located, only making Ivy laugh more.

"You should see the number I did on him." Ivy laughed to herself, looking at the spark of interest flash in her friend's dark green eyes.

Without needing to hear her ask, Ivy grabbed Selina by the wrist and began walking towards where her captive was being held. They entered just in time, as Venus was leading the boy out to the bathroom, probably to give him a shower or something.

Selina was utterly shocked at Robin's condition. She herself had beaten the kid a time or two, but she'd always taken it _way_ too easy on him, leaving only a bruise or two to show that she'd actually fought back. It was all a show, to keep up the villainess reputation.

But the way he looked now was utterly horrifying. He had blood smeared across every inch of his exposed skin, discoloring it so much you couldn't even see the sources. The wounds were hidden beneath a layer of grime and filth that had probably been building up for God knows how long. He shivered, the muscle tone that she had so respected in the young boy completely gone from lack of moving and doing things on his own. His pale skin practically hung on muscles that used to be there. And he shivered, being shirtless in a cold warehouse probably didn't help much. He looked at her like an abused dog looks at an animal control officer as it's being led to the pound.

"Selina…" he whispered, before the small girl tugged gently on the chain around his wrists. He wasn't even strong enough to fight back, physically or emotionally. He was simply led away, down the hallway, his chains rattling with his movement. Having been satisfied with her friend's reaction, Ivy took the two back to the kitchen.

"He looks bad, Ivy. _Really_ bad." Selina said, the kidding tone gone from her voice. As was the threatening tone, and Ivy realized Catwoman was serious. She would probably do something stupid and protect the Caped Crusader rather than just let Ivy deal with it. "What's up with the new kid, anyway?"

"Who, Venus?" Ivy asked, her tea gone now and she replaced the bottle in the sink. "She's what got me thinking about all this kidnapping stuff in the first place."

"I heard she's been living here permanently for a while now." Selina mused. "You're not turning into a walking day care center, are you?"

Ivy laughed, a raspy noise that resembled the shuffling of leaves. "No, Selina, I'm not. I have Robin because that's how I got Venus to agree to be here. The original plan was to get Batman weak and then kill him," Selina's face didn't change, surprisingly. "But then Bird Boy messed up, and accidentally told Venus he's leaked on their secret identity."

Inwardly, Selina Kyle was laughing her ass off. She was honestly rather hysterical, but on the outside she only smirked. On the outside, her eyes barely sparkled with mischief, and on the outside she wasn't relaying the fact that _she_ was the only outsider who knew the identities of not only the Dynamic Duo, but also Batgirl, and a few other heroes that she'd squeezed out of the Bat computer once.

And Robin hadn't been the one to mess up, either. She'd followed Batman home after one of their _'dates'_ and he hadn't been paying enough attention to the fact that she was following him. After discovering the Bat-Cave, it was only a matter of time (i.e. five minutes) before she saw Dick running around in his Robin outfit but without a mask, and Bruce take his cowl off. In the end, Alfred had been the one to notice her presence, a fact she was rather ashamed of.

"What's that?" Pamela asked, pulling Selina out of her memories.

"What?" the infamous cat responded, faux innocence lining her voice like a fur coat.

"That little smirk." Ivy elaborated. "It grew bigger just then." Then something hit her, a realization like no other. "You know…" she whispered.

Selina's smirk only grew. She shook her head, walking backwards away from the plant-obsessed woman. "Loved our little chat, Red. We should do it more often." She called from the door, where she briefly lingered before her silhouette was gone.

With revived vigor, she made her way back to Robin's chamber and opened the door. "Okay, Bird Boy. You're going to tell me what Catwoman knows right now."

*********************************LINE BREAKER!***********************************

**DUN DUN DUN! Did Selina help, or did she make it worse? We'll never know. Maybe she'll tell Batman where they are. Or maybe she'll tell Ivy where Batman is. Who knows. **

**This chapter…. Was pretty uneventful. Anyway, please review! I love your reviews, especially when they're long. I really like the prediction reviews, actually. It gives me ideas and sometimes they entertain me and make me smile because SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY READING MY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES AND CRAZY FANFICTIONS.**

**That is all.**

**REVIEW!**

_**~Charlie~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Update! Magic! Nothing to say…. Stop reading my AN. :(**

********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************

The water was warm and inviting as he lay in it, relaxing his muscles that used to be there. It made quiet splashing sounds as his bare chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Slow and steady, in and out.

He ignored the feeling of Venus' eyes on him from her place in a chair a little ways from him, a small bundle of fresh clothes in her lap as she toyed harmlessly with the button and zipper on the jeans she had for him. He focused his attention on the soothing sounds of the water gently lapping at his skin. It singed his infected cuts and cleansed them, feeling bad but good at the same time.

He could feel his eye lids gently flutter closed, falling into the bliss that was a peaceful and well-deserved rest. The tendrils of sleep were fluttering in the corners of his eyes when suddenly the door to the makeshift bathroom slammed open, an enraged garden girl standing in the doorway.

"Okay, bird boy. You're going to tell me what Catwoman knows right now." She commanded, angrily stepping towards the relaxed boy. He barely heard or realized her entrance until she roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him to a standing position within the porcelain bathtub.

He hissed in the pain from waking from his blissful rest as he was yanked up, the water splashing rapidly back into the pool off his boxer shorts and disrupting the peace he had. His hands immediately were gripping her wrist in a vice-grip that once would've pried her hands open, but now was a childish action. Robin's head leaned back so as to make the force on his hair slightly less, but his efforts were in vain.

"Tell me what she knows." Ivy growled. Venus sat by quietly, praying Ivy wouldn't hurt him too bad. The girl had learned long ago that Ivy would do what she wanted to Robin, and the more she whined or complained the harsher Robin's punishment would be. To save Robin, she allowed him to be hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin hissed through his teeth, wishing for nothing more than to lie back in the comforting water.

"Catwoman." Ivy said, her patience thinning. "I know that she knows."

"How could you possibly know that!?" Robin ground out, anger filling his voice. Venus began to shudder with the horrid thoughts of what Ivy would do to him.

"Don't test me, Boy Wonder!" Pamela shrieked, slamming Robin's face into the wall behind the tub. He groaned, his brain now going slightly fuzzy. The women in the room swirled around him, while hot blood gathered in his mouth, making it feel swollen. Noises bounced around in his head loudly, but not loud enough to penetrate the severe ringing in his ears.

"I don't know!" Robin said quietly, but his voice urgent. "If you're so convinced, why not ask Catwoman?"

"Because I can't torture her." Ivy said simply, digging her thorn-like fingernails into Robin's neck. He hissed, the unpleasant scratchy feeling of the nails penetrating his skin more painful than he'd like to admit. "Now," she said, leaning uncomfortably close to Robin's strained face. "Tell me who Batman is."

"Make me." Robin spat. Quite literally, he spat the blood that had gathered in his mouth after being slammed face-first into a wall right into Ivy's face. He smirked, his teeth stained with blood. Ivy growled, her hold on Robin's neck tightening.

"I won't have to." She said, her voice gone from sadistic and angry to bittersweet. She ran her free hand over Robin's face almost gently, caressing him like a mother would to her child when it had a night terror. He could feel his muscles tense, knowing she was about to hurt him severely. "You'll do it willingly."

Robin was about to retort when he felt a rough jerk on the back of his neck before his face came crashing down with extreme force into the water he so craved. He tried not to gasp, but the surprise of the situation shocked him, and he found his jaw dropping open only to feel a large flow of dirty bath water running down his throat. He instantly closed his mouth, trying to remember Batman's training. Don't waste your energy struggling, think about a tactical way to get out of the hold.

_There is no way; she's got both my wrists and my neck._

Small bubbles formed around Robin's nostrils as he struggled to remain conscious. He tried to remain still, not to struggle and waste his energy, though his muscles were taught and twitching more frequently.

Robin only began to panic when he felt a small prick in his neck, then the feeling of a foreign substance flowing through his veins, into his head. He could thrash about, struggle to get free. There was still a needle in his throat, threatening to rip open the vein should he move at all. He couldn't risk it. Besides, the serum or toxin or whatever Ivy pumped into him was already inside, there was nothing thrashing about could do for him at this point.

Though his eyes were closed, he could feel his brain going fuzzy. The warm and happy feeling that laced in his every thought, tampered with his mood, was almost overwhelming.

_Or whelming, _he thought. _I've got to stay focused. I can't tell them…_

He let out a whimper of pain when he felt his head being roughly jerked back, his limp body following numbly. As he stood, droplets of bloody water fell from his torso. Now that he was cleaner (he wouldn't dare call himself clean yet), one could see the source of a majority of the blood he had lost.

"There, there, Bird Boy," Ivy crooned, roughly helping him out of the tub, smiling wickedly as she saw how her drug was taking effect. "Let's go play a game."

"Ivy, you've already had him today…" Venus said quietly, trying not to upset the woman much more than she possibly could. Robin was already drugged, bleeding, and halfway drowned. She didn't want to hurt him much more. "Please, just let him rest."

"You shut up, you're lucky I let you stay here at all." Ivy growled, dragging the stoned Boy Wonder behind her.

Venus huffed in annoyance, following closely behind the love of her life. Instead of going back to Robin's chamber, Ivy brought him to the larger area of the makeshift warehouse the trio occupied. She shoved Robin harshly onto the floor of the warehouse, watching as he curled into himself and smiled goofily.

_He's __**so**__ cute, _she thought, watching dreamily as he looked up at Ivy, his smile shrinking away.

"V-Ve-nus…" he said, his syllables slurring together as he tried to move his heavy tongue around in his mouth.

She almost went to him, almost cuddled him into her lap and stroked his hair and whispered soothing things to him. But suddenly, a light purple gas filled the area, all three choking on it.

Venus, the most inexperienced with drugs, fell into unconsciousness first. Robin was able to stay mostly awake, his vision blurring and his hearing muffled. He felt his head become heavy and fall with a thud to the floor, though the pain he'd expected didn't radiate through his brain.

He saw a pair of black heels land skillfully in front of his face, and after that, his vision was a mere mingle of black and green.

********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************

"So, you said this was supposed to be a good lead…" Artemis quipped bemusedly, casually strumming her bow string as though it were a guitar. "And yet we've literally done nothing since we got here."

Batman didn't move, he didn't retort as she expected him to. He didn't comment on her impatience, or tell her to go home as he wanted to. He quietly observed; not only his temporary partner, but also his surroundings. Watching the wind, watching the warehouse.

He had a calm heartbeat, despite how much he was screaming on the inside. He refused his body the opportunity to react in the way a natural human man would react to having his ward taken from him. The Dark Knight was famous for being calm and collected in just about every scenario. This had happened before, and Robin would make it out okay. Dick would make it out okay.

He had to make it out okay.

"You're not a very good conversationalist, you know." Artemis said, glancing at the shadow that stood next to her. Batman had to suppress a grin.

In many ways, Artemis was much alike Robin. She was a skilled fighter, she was sarcastic, witty, smart, physically at the best stage a child of her age could be at. She was stealthy, and she almost made the Caped Crusader smile, much alike Dick tried to several times while they were on patrol. He didn't hate working with her, but there were also eerie differences which he missed about his own protégé.

Robin was silent when need be, he knew when Batman was trying to process things. And there was a whole dynamic with Dick that Artemis simply didn't have. Robin knew how to work around Batman, yet with Batman. The two had been partners for five years. They had each others' backs, and trusted each other completely.

Not that Batman didn't trust Artemis, but not nearly as much as he trusted Dick. Robin had proved himself more than Artemis had.

"So I've heard," Batman said, his voice void of any type of emotion. Artemis scoffed, wondering to herself how Robin dealt with this on a daily basis.

"Yo, Bats, check this out." She said, leaning forward on the edge of the rooftop. She knocked an arrow, aiming at the now open door of the warehouse they'd been monitoring. Out walked a girl with blonde hair, looking more than enraged. She had on some sort of vine dress and was storming out, shouting at Poison Ivy, who followed soon after her.

"Let's go." He said before shooting off to capture the two villainesses. He didn't have to check to see if Artemis had followed as the arrow whizzed by his head, a green clad girl soon following.

Batman grunted in a way that could've been considered humorous when Artemis released her line, planting both the soles of her combat boots firmly against Poison Ivy's face. The woman tumbled over, Artemis standing on her shoulders. Already the girl had an arrow aimed at Ivy's throat; a fierceness burning in her eyes that mimicked Batman's.

Venus moved to help her mentor but came face first with one of Batman's merciless fists. She fell to the ground, the spikes in Batman's forearm pressing roughly into her throat before she even had a moment to think about it.

"Don't move." He growled, baring his teeth.

"Woah, there Batman." Artemis said, dragging Ivy behind her as she approached him. She had already tied to woman's wrists behind her back and had to fight off a small army of bushes. "Try not to kill the kid, and let's take them back to our evil layer for torture and interrogation."

Artemis smirked at her own sarcasm, and ignored Batman's glare. That girl was much alike Robin, yet not at all the same.

"Get up, Venus." He huffed, pulling her up by her wrists. After thrusting her into a very uncomfortable arm lock, Batman handcuffed her.

"We don't have your sidekick, Batsy." Ivy spat, blowing her hair out of her face. "And you have no proof we took him at all."

"Shut up and walk." Batman hissed.

********************************LINE BREAKER!************************************

**SHORT CHAPTER. **

**I don't care. I updated.**

**I lied, I care. I care about you guys a lot. Sooooo yeah. **

**I don't know if I played this game on this story or if it was a different one, but I can no longer think of questions of the update. So I decided to allow you guys to ask me any question you possibly have. Whatever you want to ask (as long as its not completely inappropriate, which I find very few things inappropriate). **

**So review any question you may have. I've gotten some good ones. **

**REVIEW!**

_**~Charlie~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Christmas break is over. Sad. :( But new episodes! Happy :) **

**********************************LINE BREAKER!**********************************

Robin awoke with a start. The room he was in was dingy, grey streaks of late evening light leaking in through the crack in the dark curtains. Other than the grim lighting, it was a lovely place; well furnished, with black, leather furniture, the carpet was a pure color of white. The walls were painted a grey-ish hue, and modern-looking, exquisite paintings hung from them in areas that made the walls look less than bare, yet not over crowded.

The young acrobat found himself curled up on the black loveseat, peering into the kitchen through a long whole cut into the wall that divided the two rooms. On the inside, he saw the back of a woman.

The woman, though petite looking, was visibly strong. She wore a white tee shirt, and her short black hair was cropped just to the tip of the collar, faintly falling over it. The woman was dancing to something, although Robin couldn't hear anything. Her small body moved back and forth, obviously to the rhythm of some unknown song. She was cooking something, too. Robin could tell from the sounds of sizzling drifting through the kitchen and the lovely scents of fried foods reached his drowsy nostrils.

He didn't make his presence known yet, instead shifting his position so as to hide himself. Only now did he notice the large quilt that covered his body, shielding him from the cold atmosphere of the woman's apartment. He curled his body inwards, closing his eyes and burying his face in the warmth of the quilt.

The smell of sweat and blood instantly came to his nose, but underneath his own scents came one of cinnamons and apples. It reminded him of Christmas in the manner, when Alfred would buy those Febreeze plug ins that smelt like spices and wood. The smell reminded him of a particular Christmas memory when Bruce had thoroughly convinced him he'd received nothing for Christmas, only to reveal after the Wayne Christmas Party that he had in fact bought Dick a motorcycle that could transform into the R-Cycle in a few minutes. The thought brought a smile to his face, if only for a moment.

"I know you're awake, Dick." The woman called, interrupting Robin's nostalgia. He looked up, squinting his eyes once more against the dingy light in the room. He should've known.

Selina Kyle stood there, wearing a white tee shirt from some band of the eighties Dick had never heard of, and nothing else. She held a plate with some sort of sandwich on it in one hand, a glass of orange juice in the other, and had a single head phone hanging from her ear. She placed the plate on the glass coffee table and handed him the orange juice.

He thirstily slurped down the beverage, and then looked hungrily at the sandwich. It was a golden brown color, with ham and other lunch meats in between the slabs of French toast. On top it had blue berry jelly and powdered sugar sprinkled across in creative patterns. For a cat burglar, Selina looked like a pretty decent cook.

"It's a Monte Cristo." She said, taking a seat on the couch beside him, watching him nod his thanks and devour the sandwich. Her amused smirk grew as he made no attempt to hide his serious hunger or start a conversation, merely eat the sandwich. Despite its grotesque description, the sandwich was delightful.

"Jeez, Dick," She remarked as Dick placed the clean plate – literally clean, no crumbs left or anything – back next to the empty glass. "Did they feed you at all since they got you?"

Dick laughed, feeling his face momentarily. He realized she was right, and his domino mask was no longer on shielding his eyes. He didn't panic, however. Selina was someone Batman trusted with their secret identities, and she had rescued him. She was much alike Robin's surrogate mother, except so not motherly at all. It was complicated, and he didn't feel like thinking about it right now.

"Not really," he laughed wryly. He looked down, to see what other clothing he was missing. He was still in his black boxer shorts, and only his black boxer shorts. He was, however, cleaner than he had been when he had started his bath. "And I don't suppose you'll let me go home." He said.

Selina's smirk grew, mischief sparkling in her emerald eyes. She pulled her legs up, the long tee shirt falling dangerously low on her hips. "Don't bet on it, Richie." She bit her lower lip playfully, curling into herself, her tee shirt falling higher on her thigh still. "Don't worry though. This isn't a prison."

Dick laughed a little bit, rubbing the weariness from his azure eyes. "Then what is it, Selina?" he asked, looking towards the kitchen in hopes of getting more food. Looking back at her, she nodded her approval, allowing him to go to her kitchen and help himself. The kid was probably starving anyways.

"Consider it a boarding house." She called from the living room. "You can stay here until you're good enough to go back out there. Good enough to be Robin again." She stood, walking towards the back of the apartment, towards the bathroom, he assumed. "Come on! I'll show you around."

Reluctantly leaving the kitchen with nothing but a Rice Krispy Treat, he followed, munching loudly on his snack. He looked around the small hallway the apartment had, curiously eyeing the immense amounts of cat-themed art. Abstract paintings of cats, photographs, even a statuette at the end of the hall. He was truly amazed at what obsession could do to you.

The hallway moved into three doors at the back of the hall. One on each side and one in the middle. As they moved back, Selina began talking, listing rules of the house.

"Rule number one: no waking up Selina." She said, moving casually through the hallway. "If I'm going to be up all night providing for this family I'm going to need sleep during the day."

Dick scoffed at her. "Providing? Yeah right, Selina." A boyish smirk laid itself heavily on his lips, despite the remains of his treat laying on them.

She rolled her eyes casually at him, before continuing on with their tour. "Rule number two: stay out of Selina's room." She said, turning at him with her own sly smirk in place. "You don't want to know what I do in there."

Dick made a small gagging noise and pretended to vomit as Selina laughed and continued down the hall. She stopped in front of the door on the left, pulling the cracked door closed. "This is Selina's room. Only come in if it's an absolute emergency." She opened the door behind her, turning on the light to expose a white bathroom with tan tiled floors and grey fuzzy floor mats. It had a shower, not bath tub, which would be a relief to the young boy. "Bathroom, obviously. And that can be your room, unless you like sleeping on my couch."

Dick laughed, looking around the spare bedroom. It was roomy, with a twin sized bed in it. The sheets were, ironically, Batman themed. The Comforter was black minus a seemingly-glowing yellow bat symbol in the middle, whereas the pillows were merely black. He smirked, eyeing Selina, and continued examining the room. The closet was empty, as was the dark-wood dresser.

"What about clothes?" he said. "And a laundry room? Do you have one of those?"

She laughed. "Yes, I have a laundry room. It's in the kitchen." She lazily pointed towards the other end of the hallway, as though she didn't want to make the excruciatingly long walk back to the living room. "As for clothes, what kind of clothes do you wear? I'll get you some tonight."

Dick scoffed. "Skinny jeans and hoodies, mostly." He began making his way back towards the kitchen, determined to find food and a laundry room. "Anyway, we were on rule number three, right?"

"Yeah," Selina said half-heartedly as she followed him and collapsed exhaustedly on the couch and cuddled up to the quilt. She almost sounded as though she was purring as she did so, and that thought brought a smile to Dick's face. "Rule number three: if you leave the house, make sure you leave a window open. I'm not going to be woken up in the middle of the day to let your ass in."

Dick nodded. That one, unlike the others, was reasonable. "Alright, understood."

"Rule number four: always come back if you leave." She said. "I honestly don't care if you leave, or where you go. But if you don't come back by five in the morning, I'm going to think I need to be looking for a body. And that's really gross."

"Really?" Dick asked, a toasted-to-perfection waffle hanging out of his mouth as he searched her cabinets for syrup and silver ware. "That's the thing you think is gross? You've made out with Batman and killed people, you rescued me straight from a filthy bath, and you think dead people are gross?"

Selina nodded, a look of faux anger plastered on her face like the Catwoman suit. However, the mischievous glint in her eyes defeated her true emotions. "Sorry, Boy Blunder. Something about rotting flesh and decomposing people gets my stomach churning."

Dick laughed, finally finding the items he required and properly preparing his waffles. "Okay, true. Whatever. Rule number five?"

"Rule number five:," Selina announced. In certain ways, she reminded him of an older version of Babs. Although, that thought scared him a bit, and he quickly shoved it away. Barbara Gordon would never be like Selina Kyle. "Don't be out causing too much trouble. I'm trying to lay low, and the last thing I need is my new roommate drawing Batman's attention to me."

"So," Robin clarified, bringing his feast of kings out to the living room and plopping down next to Selina. She had her head near his lap and looked up at him, the quilt wrapping around her head and shoulders and then spiraling down her curvaceous body and twining around her legs. "Basically, I'm not allowed to talk to Batman?"

"Or that archer girl he's been with lately." Selina said. She laughed quietly when Robin almost choked on his waffle.

"Artemis? Why is he with Artemis?" he asked. He doubted Selina would know, but the cat did have a special place in Batman's heart that Dick could never understand. Because a part of him hoped it was love – Dick really liked Selina. She was probably the only villain he was _okay_ with being kidnapped by – between the vigilante and the villainess, but part of him knew it wasn't.

"I don't know, but the two of them got Ivy and Venus the other day, just after we left." She said. "She was probably helping him find you. Ivy won't talk though, and Venus doesn't know it was me. So you're safe here for a while."

The feline curled up into a ball, stretching her legs above her in a vertical line before thrusting her pelvis downward, using the momentum to fling her body upwards into the air, where she performed a flip and landed silently on the pads of her feet.

"And rule number five:," she stated, calmly walking towards the back of the apartment. It was a good few minutes before she returned, dressed in her Catwoman garb. She was coiling the whip up, before placing it at her hip and moving to the window. "If you're going to go out at night, bring something back."

She adjusted her goggles before leaping out the window. Dick smirked to himself, thinking of how he could just write her a note and go home. Although, he wouldn't mind a few days off. A few weeks to recuperate and regain that muscle that he'd lost would do him some good. Upon going home, he'd end up victimized to Bruce's interrogations and blood tests to make sure all Ivy's toxins were gone, and all sorts of other unpleasant things. Right now, he could just hang with Selina. But he felt guilty not telling his mentor where he was.

"Oh, Bird Boy?" he jerked his head towards the window where the cat burglar had just disappeared, seeing her head hanging upside down, the fabric on the cat ears hanging loopily to the left of her head. "I'll be back in a few hours with some clothes for you. Then you can leave. Until then, there's some milk in the fridge and a cat coming in two hours. Feed her."

Then she was gone, leaving nothing but instructions and a knowing smile on Dick's face.

**********************************LINE BREAKER!**********************************

**Soooo, short chapter. I'm aware, and I'm sorry. I literally wrote this in a few hours though, because I've been grounded all weekend. I haven't even seen the new episode yet. So sue me, but yeah. Whatever. **

**Anyways, I wanted to get this out there before the weekend OFFICIALLY ended. Well, I'm going to go watch the new episode now, so I'll get your thoughts in the reviews. (Which is code for 'leave a review with your thoughts on the new episode)**

**I heard Tim and Dick were supposed to get some serious character development this episode. Did that happen? **

**REVIEW!**

_**~Charlie~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**If you follow my other stories, I'm genuinely sorry that I have been updating in the middle of the week rather than on weekends. My bad, I'm just feeling really overwhelmed lately. **

**But you guys don't care, so I'm going to just get with it. **

************************************LINE BREAKER!***************************************

Cities were always supposed to be quieter at night. Dick had learned this in the circus, when the train would travel from town to town. The melody of the metal wheels scraping the tracks often lulled him to sleep, because other than that, all was quiet. There was no one up and about, no one to disturb the almost peace, nothing. The family of acrobats could sleep soundly in the amazement that was quiet.

However, Gotham was always a different story. People would scream at night, when the Grayson family was laying down for bed after an exhilarating performance, interrupting the otherwise silence. Police sirens were the music people accustomed to the city listened to, and the streets reeked of death and fear. It was almost impossible to get a peaceful night's sleep in this place.

And yet, Dick grew to love Gotham like a small home town that he hadn't actually come from.

He wandered her streets, inhaling the smog that had come to rest in the deepest crevices of the city, smelling the blood and pollution. He heard the police sirens, and almost wondered whether he should abandoned Selina's "No Heroing" rule just this once.

He quickly tossed the idea aside, however, remembering Selina's punishment threat, and having no doubt she was a woman of her word.

The sky was barely visible from the streets below the layer of filthy air. No, one had to be at the top of Wayne Enterprises to even get a glimpse of the moon and stars. Civilians didn't know what they were missing out on, people who didn't have the privilege of flying to the top of the building and just gazing at the beautiful night sky. However, that was another of Selina's rules. Don't go where Batman can find you.

Going to Wayne Enterprises would be like ding dong ditching Batman. Just stupid.

Sighing, Dick continued walking. Blending in with the Friday night crowd of dressed up (or dressed _down_, for few of these women were wearing the appropriate amount of clothing) girls and guys fresh from payday and just waiting to take someone home for the night. He wore normal clothes for a boy of fourteen: a light blue hoodie with the hood up, a white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse.

His head bent downward, knowing facial recognition software was literally everywhere in this city, and just looking in the wrong direction could alert Batman exactly where he was.

Don't get him wrong, Dick wanted to go home. He wanted to go home so badly he could taste the temptation to run on his tongue, and feel it churn his stomach with anticipation that would be wasted. He wanted to go home, but he could not. Well, he wouldn't, anyway. He kind of liked living with Selina, she was good company. He imagined it like living with an older version of Artemis, except way more sexual.

What was stopping him from going home?

The freedom.

Selina didn't care what he did, as long as it didn't interfere with her 'plan'. And Dick knew she would do him no harm, he was like a stepchild to her. No severe harm, anyways. Maybe a few bruises here and there, but nothing to substantial. And he liked being able to do what he wanted without having to ask permission, or wear a tracker. As long as he was home before bed he was golden.

And the break.

The break from crime-fighting was much needed, and so welcome. It was different here, because Selina forced it, but didn't place him under house arrest. Bruce would confine him to the Manor, after running several tests and trying to detox him from the drugs Ivy pumped into him. He'd get all that treatment, later. Right now, he just wanted to relax. He knew how to get home, and Selina knew this too.

Catwoman was a lot smarter than most gave her credit for. She knew exactly what would happen when Dick went home. Bruce would flip it, ask why Dick didn't come home immediately, and then Dick would be in serious trouble and probably on probation. Selina would be Dick's scapegoat, because she knew he needed this.

And Bruce couldn't hurt her. He really couldn't, even if he wanted to. Their little thing they have going on gets in his way and he always goes easier on her, hence her rarely ever being imprisoned.

Dick had to admit, it was a clever plan. And he seriously owed Selina a couple by now.

He watched colorful shoes pass by, contemplating when to go home, what to say, what Batman was doing without him. Snippets of conversations made it to his ears. Apparently Becky was going to meet them there in five, and Rick would _totally_ love this outfit, and GIRL you look fantastic.

A small smirk appeared on Dick's features. People were an odd breed, indeed.

************************************LINE BREAKER!***************************************

"What is it you want, Ivy?" Batman asked, sitting calmly across the metal table from the over-enthusiastic gardener. The room they sat in was bland, a single hanging light from the ceiling and leaving the concrete corners of the room bathed in shadows. A green clad girl sat in wait in the corner, a small crossbow with a high enough electric shock to stun an elephant pointed at Poison Ivy's back.

And the interrogation wasn't going well.

"I want to be able to go free," Ivy said, the smirk on her face making Batman narrow his eyes in frustration. She had her arms crossed on the table before her, leaning forward as though taunting him, testing his patience with every bat of her eyelashes.

"That's not going to happen." Batman said firmly, his muscles squeezing and clenching furiously under the table. He could feel his blood rushing through his entire body, heating rapidly and boiling under the surface of his skin. "Tell me what happened and I might consider not hurting you." His voice had become a growl at some point, rumbling low in his throat and deep in his chest.

"Ohh, so violent," she crooned. She leaned even further in, pushing her chest in between her arms, enlarging her breasts and then dangling them in front of Batman. "Kinky."

Unfortunately for her, Batman was never in the mood for this nonsense, especially not right now.

"Batman," Artemis said quietly, jerking her head ever so slightly towards the side, the large metal door.

Getting up, he walked over, following the teen into the hallways of Gotham PD. The hallway was dark and dreary, a few tired and beat up cops were scuffling around, acting as though a couple of angry people in spandex arguing in the hallway was completely normal.

_Hell_, Artemis thought. _It probably is. _

"I have an idea." Artemis said, gently pulling her blonde hair back over her tan shoulder. She still held the crossbow in one hand, swaying it casually and insanely dangerously by her propped out hip. A cop walked by, awkwardly eyeing the weapon before scurrying on his own little way.

The Dark Knight scowled at her (which was apparently his only facial expression, by the way), waiting for her to respond.

"Let me go talk to Rosey or whatever the other one's name was." Artemis said, not quite caring when Batman corrected her by saying 'Venus'. "I can get the story out of her, trust me."

She felt, more than saw, Batman's gaze leave her body, traveling around the room. Robin did the same thing when he thought things over. Behind the whites of his mask, his unseen eyes would roam around the room, focusing on random objects and then finding something new to keep his face busy while his mind was elsewhere.

Artemis narrowed her eyes impatiently. "So I'm going to do that, you can either watch or continue talking to Ivy." She said, walking away while putting her crossbow back into its little pouch on her belt.

"Artemis," Batman growled, intercepting her path down the hall. She glared at him, ferocity in her eyes sparkling bright. "What is this plan?" he asked, gripping her forearm like a vice.

"Ow." Artemis said blandly. She pulled on her arm, but Batman's rubber coated gloves pulled on her soft, tan flesh. "I'm going to go talk to her, you'll see."

"I don't like surprises." He tightened his grip, nearly cutting off all circulation in Artemis' right arm.

The blond scowled, noticing the large amounts of cops waiting around, waiting for her next move. It was a rare occasion a new girl would stand up to _the_ Batman. "You'll get over it." She ground out through clenched teeth.

She slapped her hand against Batman's wrist, forcing his fingers apart and striding away. He was left frowning after her, angry and bitter, and wondering what the hell just happened.

************************************LINE BREAKER!***************************************

**Okay, first of all, sorry about the late update. The only reason I'm updating now is probably because of that large Midwestern snowstorm and I've been out of school for two days now. So I finally got the chance to actually finish the stupid chapter. **

**Also, I'm sorry for the fact that this chapter sucks. I honestly hate this chapter, but I've altered it and altered it and it's like ugggggghhhh I give up. It usually takes me a day. I've been writing this for a week and it's still ehh. **

**Also, I'm sorry that I've kind of lost sight of where I was going to go with this. I had it all planned out at one point, I promise. But I seem to have lost the document I had it on, and I literally have the worst memory in the entire history of mankind so I'm kind of lost and at this point am simply trying to provide you with small snipets without committing to something because I get scared and I don't know what I'm trying to do anymore. So if you have any guesses as to where I was going, seriously, let me know. It would help so much. **

**Anyway, last week's episode review. I've grown less than okay with all these episode reviews, but it's cool. I'm getting back on it. I FREAKING LOVED IT. Honestly, I'd been waiting for such a long time to see one of the Bat children use some detective skills, because we have had literally NO bat-family love recently, and it kills me. Plus, I love it that Dick was clearly all protective when (I'm guessing anyway, because this hasn't actually been confirmed yet. Though I'd assume it's rather obvious) he figured out Blue lied to him and the Team really was taken and he obviously had something to do with it. **

**I am very excited about the episode on Saturday, because I want to know how they get the Team back and it will be a good time. And also, I want to know how Nightwing will deal with Blue Beetle, how Aqualad and Artemis are faring. I really hope they don't cancel the show, simply because I miss how the Team used to be. If you remember correctly, I said when Invasion started I wouldn't like it. And while I have enjoyed it, I think that the Team has just a little bit too much on their plate. Now I'm not saying it's bad, but I feel like we can't narrow in on our characters anymore and I miss that. Because I feel like I don't know the characters anymore and that depresses me. If they do get the Season 3, I seriously hope they can get back to the way Season 1 was, where they had episodes dedicated to certain characters. **

**Despite how they never really developed the characters I specifically wanted them to, I do like the fact that now I know a lot more characters than I did when the series started. And I wish they'd get back to that. Anywho, really liked the episode. Tell me your own thoughts on my little rant in a review or something. Again, sorry about everything. **


	10. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE I'M SORRY

**OHMYGOD I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!**

**There's a reason I haven't updated in a few months I think? That in itself is a story, though a short one. **

**So I have been telling my parents that I don't have homework every day so I can hang out with my friends after school and then going to places with my friends that I'm technically not supposed to go to. NEWSFLASH: That is a bad idea. Turns out, when they realized I had actually had homework I just hadn't been doing it, I started failing. And when I started failing literally every class I'm in, they got suspicious of what I do after school. Long story short, I totally got busted and was incidentally grounded indeffinately. **

**BUT I'M BACK NOW GUYS I'M SO EXCITED! I'll never do that to you again I promise. /3 **

**But, I do have some sad news. Since Young Justice has officially ended, I've been getting more involved in other fandoms. Mainly Supernatural (because Dean Winchester I mean come on) and have placed my interests elsewhere. Now, I promise I will finish this story, and my other ones. But they will probably be my last Young Justice stories. **

**However, I have been working on a few Batman stories, and I've been trying to broaden my horizons by going out of my writing comfort zone, so if you like my writing and like Batman or Supernatural, stick around. (I'm also doing Johnny the Homicidal Maniac for those of you who care, but those are mostly for my friend because she **_**really**_** likes those books?) **

**Soon, I hope to start writing some more crack fics, maybe some smut here and there. If you have any challenges or ideas for stories that you'd like to see me write, let me know because I'm accepting requests for one-shots. Or full blown stories I mean, yeah. I'm really trying to write something besides angsty things where characters get the living shit beat out of them, because –believe it or not – there is more to fanfiction than beating your characters (though I feel like it's the best part). **

**Anyway, on to a happier note. Be expecting an update within the week, I'm really going to try. I'm getting pretty close to wrapping up Into the Madhouse (the first one I'll be updating), and I think Obsession is almost over too. Reflection is still somewhere in the middle though, so that one should take longer. **

**Although, with all my side projects going on I don't know if I'll get around to them at any time soon (because as previously stated) my interests have shifted to Supernatural.**

**Which, if you don't watch you really should. Not only is it a really well written and portrayed shows, it's a great fandom to be a part of. Not to mention it's a really big fandom and I doubt it will be getting cancelled any time soon. SO. Yeah, really sorry about the wait guys. **

**~Charlie~**


End file.
